


Sex on the Brain

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo's unemployed for the first time in his life, and it makes sense to move in with his boyfriend to save money. What Pascal didn't tell him is that in addition to buying the flat, they've also bought the sex shop underneath it...[There's also a tiny bit of Paul/Nico and Marcus/Roberto if you really squint ;D]





	Sex on the Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



> Happy (late) Birthday <3  
> This is the beast of an idea that I originally wanted to gift to you, but it got long :P

Jo rushed through the crowds, his feet aching as he felt his sock rubbing a blister on his heel, but he didn’t have time to stop and deal with that. He was late enough already.

His train had been cancelled, and he’d been torn between going to get a bus or waiting to see if the trains came back on. In the end he’d got a bus, but he was still horrendously late for work.

9:39. Fuck.

He swiped his pass, rushing to enter his four-digit security code on the key pad, waiting for the little green light to flash.

Red light.

Jo took a deep breath, he must have typed it in wrong, so this time he punched each number slowly, waiting for the little beep to say it had registered the digit.

Red light.

_Fuck, have they changed the code without telling me?_

He tried one last time, knowing that it would be his last attempt if he got it wrong.

Red light.

Scurrying round to the main entrance, the one that only visitors and the high-ranking staff were supposed to use, he saw why his security code wasn’t working.

Notice of Administration.

There were other details, but none of them mattered. He’d heard rumours that the company was failing, but he didn’t realise how bad it was.

His phone buzzed, and he glanced down to see that he had several messages, the newest one from Pascal telling him to meet them in the pub down the road.

He pulled up his socks as he glanced through the window at the empty lobby, even the chairs and sofas had been taken away. It was all over.

Wandering into the pub, it didn’t take him long to spot Pascal and the others, apart from a couple of old guys propping up the bar, they were only ones in at this time in the morning.

It was an odd sight, three guys in suits, Dany’s tie sitting in a puddle of beer on the table, Stoffel’s light grey suit making him look like a groom on his wedding day, and Pascal, he always looked perfect to Jo.

Pascal pushed a pint towards him, as Dany gave him a small nod of the head. There was nothing else to say.

Jo sat down just as Marc sprinted in, rushing to take off his crash helmet as the barman gave him a strange look. He’d never seen Dany’s boyfriend before, only knew what Dany had told him, but he’d forgotten to mention how stunningly attractive he was, his tanned skin framed by thick dark locks that he ruffled into place as he sat down next to Dany.

“I’m sorry.” Marc rested his hand on Dany’s knee, hidden from sight by the table.

“Don’t be, I hated working at that place.”

“It’s going to be okay.” Marc paused, his brow furrowed as he looked at his hands. “I know this is the worst time but I’ve been waiting for months trying to find the right time to ask you if you’d move in with me.” Marc took a deep breath, and Dany stared at him, processing what he’d said.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Marc grinned, and Jo wondered how anyone could be that cheery so early in the morning.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Marc rushed in for a kiss, chaste but passionate, and he fumbled with his keys, trying to separate the keys for his bike from his house keys. “I’ll see you tonight?”

Dany nodded, his smile a fraction of Marc’s grin, and yet if you knew Dany well, you’d know that he was every bit as happy as Marc.

Marc bounded out of the pub, pausing only to blow Dany a kiss from the door, before disappearing back to work.

“Congratulations.” Jo smiled, trying not to look at Pascal. They’d not yet talked about moving in together, and he reached out for his pint, the cool taste bringing him back to the reality of his situation. He couldn’t remember ever drinking at ten in the morning, and he let it all sink in.

He was unemployed for the first time in his life, and he had no idea how to feel about that.

Pascal reached out for his hand, rousing him from his thoughts.

“You two?” Stoffel stared at them, a grin on his face as Pascal nodded, giving Jo’s hand a little squeeze.

Jo froze in fright, but Pascal’s grin put him at ease.

“Yeah, over a year now.”

“And you didn’t tell us?” Stoffel shook his head as Dany gave them a knowing grin.

“You know there’s meant to be no dating in the office.”

Stoffel snorted in laughter as Dany glanced between them all.

“You know that didn’t stop anyone.” Stoffel sipped at his pint, his smirk causing a few drops to spill down his shirt, which he wiped at with his tie. “You know the business manager and the head of human resources were at it any chance they got.”

Jo frowned, without names he couldn’t really place either of them, but it didn’t surprise him that there were people having affairs in the office.

“I thought she was married to a guy that worked for the council?”

“She is.”

“Oh.” Jo snorted in laughter, shaking his head. At the time, he’d thought that people knowing about his relationship with Pascal would look unprofessional, but now he realised that their relationship was probably the healthiest one between co-workers.

“We’re happy for you.” Dany nudged Stoffel as he took another sip, spilling yet more beer as Stoffel spluttered, putting down his pint as he rolled his eyes at Dany.

“I’ve spent months trying to set you up with people and you didn’t think to tell me you were taken?” Stoffel sat back, and Jo felt less like it was an interrogation, although if he’d been dating anyone else he’d have already told Stoffel all of the details.

Pascal’s face was strangely neutral, but Jo could feel the tension in his hand, and he rubbed the side of it with his thumb, hoping that it would calm him.

“I told you that I didn’t want to meet anyone.”

“I thought you were just shy.” Stoffel dragged his eyes over Pascal, and Jo felt a surge of jealousy. “But all this time you were dating a hottie. He’s way out of your league, by the way.”

Pascal grinned, and Jo wondered how his best friend and his boyfriend could have ganged up on him so quickly.

“I know, and I’m aware how lucky I am to have such a wonderful boyfriend.”

“Aww.” Pascal blushed, fluttering his eyelashes as he leant in for a kiss. It was little more than a brief meeting of the lips, but it was the first time that they had ever kissed in public, the first time that Jo had kissed anyone in public, and it felt thrilling.

He wasn’t sure if it was the beer, or the fact that for the first time in his life he was free from the rules that tied him down.

Maybe it was a good thing that the company had gone into administration, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and the thought of not having to go to work every day was liberating.

***

Two weeks later Jo was bored, and increasingly agitated about how hard it was to find another job. Even with his qualifications and a glowing reference from his old boss, who’d just decided to retire early rather than faff around with all this job hunting malarkey.

Pascal was doing everything to take his mind off it all, staring up at him with big eyes as he kissed his way along his thigh, licking and nuzzling before letting out a sigh.

“Not in the mood?” Pascal shuffled up the bed, his smile fading as he snuggled in, and Jo shook his head.

“It’s not you, it’s just everything else.”

“It’ll all be okay.”

“I didn’t think it would be this hard to find another job.”

“You’ll find something, and…” Pascal trailed off, his eyes focused on Jo’s nipple as he stroked at his chest hair.

Jo knew what was coming next, there was always a job waiting for him at his dad’s company, but he was keeping that as a last resort.

“We’ll work something out, I promise.” Pascal reached out for his hand, draping leg over Jo’s hip as he cuddled into his shoulder.

“Maybe we should move in together, save some money.” Jo snorted in laughter, it wasn’t something they’d talked about yet, but given that they’d been helping Dany move into Marc’s place over the last few days, it was only a matter of time before they had this conversation.

“A mortgage would be less than either of us are paying for rent, and we’ve both got savings, we should be able to scrape together a deposit.” A flicker of a smile crossed Pascal’s lips, and Jo could tell that he was already crunching the numbers.

“Are you serious?” Jo lifted his head up, stroking Pascal’s hair as he stared into his eyes,

“Yes.” Pascal grinned, raising an eyebrow in a way that said, ‘let’s celebrate.’

Jo ducked down for a kiss, his cock pressing against Pascal’s thigh as he grinned, the emotions bubbling over and making him giggle. Pascal reached down to give his hard cock a squeeze, leaving him breathless as he thrust into his hand, desperate for more.

“Looks like someone’s happy with that.”

***

Hunting for a flat hadn’t been as much fun as Jo expected, and it had been a long day of trekking from one end of the city to the other, only to realise that they couldn’t come close to matching the offers already on the place, or that ‘needs a little work’ was code for completely unliveable unless they had thousands of pounds spare to renovate, which they didn’t.

And then, just as Jo was losing hope, Pascal dragged him into a coffee shop.

The smell was enough to perk him up, and he sprawled out over a seat as Pascal went to order their drinks, admiring the view of Pascal’s perfect rear in his skinny jeans.

“I know you’ve had enough but there’s one more place that I want to check out.” Pascal fluttered his eyelashes as he sipped his coffee, and Jo could feel a smile creeping on to his face.

“You know I would do anything for you.”

Pascal’s leg rested against his under the table, the warmth of his body so familiar, and Jo recognised the glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Anything?”

“Anything as long as its legal.” Jo had to admit that the idea of sex in public was a fantasy that he often indulged in, but he was sure that the nerves would take away from the fun of it.

Pascal snorted in laughter, and Jo downed the last of his latte, licking the foam from his lips just to watch Pascal stare.

“Let’s go look at this flat.” Jo winked at Pascal, reaching out for his hand as they strolled out into the street, the bright blue winter sky and icy air making the world feel alive.

*

“I’ve got a good feeling about this place.” Pascal stood admiring the outside of the building, it was quiet now that the street lights had come on, bathing the place in a soft orange light.

There were lots of little shops scattered along the street, and the shop underneath the flat, Fantasy Land, looked like a comic book store to Jo, not that sci-fi was really his thing.

Pascal led him round the side of the building, the front door was at the back, away from all the valuable retail space, and Jo could tell that Pascal really wanted this one to be the one. But he was bracing himself for the worst, considering the price, they’d be lucky if the place had a kitchen and a bathroom, and neither probably worked.

The smell of dust as they opened the door made Jo sneeze, but if that was the worst that he could say about the place then they’d gladly put in an offer. Cold concrete stairs led up to the flat, and Jo heard footsteps before a short blond man with the air of a used car salesman appeared at the door, grinning as they walked up to greet him.

“Hi, you must be Pascal.” The estate agent rushed to shake Pascal’s hand, and when he shook Jo’s hand he felt relaxed, the fact that his hands were warm but not sweaty made him seem trustworthy. “I’m Sam.”

“Hi, thanks for letting us come have a look around.” Jo peered into the flat, but he was mildly surprised by what he saw. The carpets and wallpaper were outdated, and there was mismatched furniture scattered around, but the place looked liveable.

“Not a problem, the owner passed away and his estate is looking for a quick sale.”

Jo nodded, running his fingers over the woodchip wallpaper that would be a pain to remove, something he hadn’t seen since he used to visit his great-grandfather’s house when he was a kid.

“It’s a little dated, but the bedrooms are a good size, and the bathroom was re-done fairly recently.”

Jo wandered around, feeling at ease with the place, a sharp contrast to the fact that his rented flat had never felt like home.

But this was different, this was going to be his and Pascal’s place, he was going to share it with the love of his life, and that felt amazing.

“The spare room would be handy if we have friends to visit.” Pascal was assessing the place as though he was a surveyor, scanning each room with a careful eye, and Jo knew that he was picturing just how it would look with all of their possessions.

Wandering through to the kitchen, Jo was amazed by how spacious it was, and even though it was well used and tatty around the edges, it looked sturdy.

“This is a good size for parties, and there shouldn’t be any accidents with these.” Pascal rapped his knuckles against the worktop, and Jo snorted in laughter as Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Friends of ours got… intimate in my kitchen, and the worktop gave way from under them.” Jo shook his head, it was just a miracle that no-one was injured apart from a few bruises, but he was hoping that the landlord wouldn’t notice that it had been hastily glued back into place. He needed his security deposit back so that they could afford the deposit on this place.

“Yeah, these might not be the most fashionable, but they’re solid, and a little bit of paint will brighten the place up.” Sam’s smile said that he was trying not to laugh, but he must be used to hearing stories like that all the time in his line of work.

Pascal nodded as he ran his fingers over the worktop, and Jo found himself relaxed for the first time in weeks.

This place felt like home.

Jo held Pascal’s hand tight as they wandered back into the street, Sam waving goodbye before heading to his car.

They got to the end of the street, Jo still holding Pascal’s hand as they waited for the lights at the crossing to change.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Pascal gave him a little nudge, his smile still shining out.

“For saving the best until last.”

“You liked it?” Pascal grinned, and Jo knew now that he’d be disappointed if they didn’t get it.

“Yes, did you?”

“Yes, it feels like the one for us.”

“I’ll call Sam in the morning.”

“I’ll do it, I’ve not got any interviews lined up for the rest of this week.” Pascal stood on his tiptoes so that he could kiss Jo on the end of his nose, making them both smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

A blur of paperwork and bank visits saw them become the proud owners of the flat, and Pascal had been a godsend. He’d arranged everything, and now Jo was clinging to his seat as Dany drove his car through the streets of London like it was Moscow.

Dany cursed in Russian as they swerved round a taxi that had come to an abrupt halt for no apparent reason, and Jo was sure that if his blood pressure went any higher he’d get a nosebleed, or pass out, maybe both.

“You know there’s no hurry, Pascal’s going to spend most of the day packing and Kevin can’t borrow the van from his work until tonight.” Jo breathed a sigh of relief as Dany slowed a little, but they were still weaving in and out of traffic like they were in a video game.

Dany opened his mouth to speak, but a bus cut them up and Dany slammed the brakes on, the seatbelt forcing all the air out of his lungs as they skidded to a halt.

“Fuck you bus.”

Jo wanted to be relieved that Dany wasn’t screaming in Russian, the last thing he needed was Dany picking a fight with a bus driver.

The rest of the journey was slower, by Dany’s standards, and when they finally arrived, Jo stepped out of the car on trembling legs, the relief overwhelming.

“Thanks for the lift.” Jo grabbed his suitcases out of the boot, and Dany grabbed the box of electronics from the back seat, the rest could wait for later.

“No problem.” Dany smiled, hoisting the box over his shoulder before hitting the button to lock the car with a flick of the wrist, as though he was expecting it to shoot laser beams.

Jo opened the door with a smile on his face, ever since they’d bought the place everything else felt easier because he had a place to call home, and Pascal by his side through it all.

Lugging the suitcases up to the bedroom, he emerged to see Dany connecting up the tv and the PlayStation, his eyes unblinking as he neatly braided all the cables so they wouldn’t get tangled.

“I thought you’d be bored of all that.” Jo chuckled in laughter, but Dany just shook his head.

“I’m so bored of it all.” Dany stood up, dusting off his knees before sitting the remote neatly on the little table.

“I’ll put the kettle on and you can tell me all about it.” Jo gave Dany a quick hug, neither of them were really huggers by nature, but this felt like a momentous enough occasion.

At work they’d been little more than casual acquaintances, making small talk and occasionally going to the same work nights out, but since they’d been unemployed, they’d become friends, meeting up for coffee and helping each other move.

The kitchen looked a little more homely with the kettle and toaster sitting on the counter, but it was still mostly bare. Jo’s previous flat had been furnished, which meant that all the kitchenware belonged to the landlord, but Pascal hadn’t been so lucky, and now he got the fun task of trekking it all across London.

There was a couple of mugs still in the cupboard, both adorned with half-naked celebrities that Jo vaguely recognised, and he gave them a wash while the kettle boiled, Dany making himself comfy at the little table.

“Here you go, tea makes everything better.”

“Thank you.” Dany’s long bony fingers wrapped around the cup, the warmth of the tea soothing away the goose bumps on his arm.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Every morning I get up at six to phone and see if they’ve got a job for me.” Dany sighed, sipping at his tea as he rolled his eyes. “And then I end up travelling for hours to get to jobs that are just a few hours, and I’ve spent more on bus fare than I get paid.”

“Hopefully one of those places will see your skill and keep you on.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t complain, at least it’s a job.”

Jo shrugged, he’d sent in so many applications that he couldn’t actually remember what he’d applied for anymore. If he was vaguely qualified to do the job, he applied.

“I’ve always got a job with my dad.” Jo let out a long sigh, home was a few hours away, but he’d do it, as long as he got to come home to Pascal each night. “In fact, if you want I could see if they’re looking for IT guys?”

“Thanks, mate.”

They drank the rest of their tea in silence, it had been a chaotic few months for both of them, the good overshadowing the bad, and they were both lucky to have their boyfriends looking out for them.

“We should clean if we want the place to be tidy before Pascal arrives.” Dany jumped into action, heading down to the car to get the box with all the cleaning supplies, and Jo took a breath.

This was his home. The place where him and Pascal would make many happy memories.

Tidying didn’t take a long as Jo feared it might, the place was relatively clean apart from the layer of dust that had settled over everything.

He’d put clean sheets on the bed, and made sure to stash the condoms and lube somewhere close by. They were going to have a lot of fun celebrating their first night in their new home.

The clothes were easy to put away, and he left more than half of the wardrobe for Pascal, not that either of them had many clothes, but he wanted Pascal to feel that there was space for him too.

In the living room was a door that Jo was sure would lead to an airing cupboard or a small closet of some sort, but when he opened the door he saw a narrow stairway leading down.

He glanced around, but there was no sign of Dany, he’d gone into the bathroom armed with rubber gloves and a lot of bleach about half an hour ago and Jo had not heard anything apart from scrubbing noises and the odd grunt since then.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he crept down the narrow stairway, glad that he was skinny, as there was only a couple of inches either side of his shoulders. There were no windows, and Jo used his phone as a torch, each step slower than the last as he approached a small door, and he reached out with trembling fingers to grab the handle, expecting the door to be locked.

It had to be left over from the days when shop owners would live in the flat above their shop, and no-one knew it was still there.

But then the handle turned, pushing the door open as Jo stood frozen, and it rattled against the wall before swinging back slowly, allowing Jo to see exactly what kind of shop he was living above.

A sex shop.

Dildos and leather restraints were proudly displayed, along with a lot of other things that Jo didn’t want to know about.

He couldn’t help but look, his mouth hanging open as he thought about calling out for Dany, but he couldn’t make a sound. The dust swirled in the dim winter light that was streaming through the mostly blacked out windows, and Jo tried to figure out why the doors between the flat and the shop wouldn’t be locked, but he didn’t like any of the answers that his brain came up with.

At some point Pascal had joined him, although he didn’t remember hearing the door opening, but now that he focused, he could hear that Kevin and Stoffel were chatting away, Dany’s deep laugh rumbling through the floor.

Pascal rested his hand on the small of Jo’s back, stroking little circles into it, but Jo pulled away, his mind still trying to connect all the dots and failing.

“I thought it was a comic book store.”

“Jo, I can explain.” Pascal stepped down so that he could lean in for a hug, but Jo turned to face him, his lips compressed so that he didn’t say something he would regret.

“You knew?”

“I…”

Jo nudged his way past Pascal, stomping through the flat as Kevin rushed out from the kitchen, his hair sticking up at funny angles. Throwing on his coat and scarf, he felt childish acting this way, but he just needed to get some fresh air.

Yanking the door open, he was about to step out when he saw Marc standing there, his helmet in one hand and a stack of pizzas in the other.

“I brought food for everyone.” Marc’s smile was so contagious that Jo nearly found himself smiling, but his bad mood was so foul that not even Marc could cheer him up.

Jo groaned, slumping forwards until his forehead hit the doorframe, and Marc rushed to put the pizzas down, slinging his helmet on to a chair before wrapping Jo up in his arms. The smell of leather reminded Jo of all the whips and collars that he’d seen in the shop downstairs, and he stepped back, aware that all eyes were on him.

“What’s wrong? Have you two broken up?” Marc gasped, and Jo wanted to cry at the thought of not being with Pascal.

“No, no, no.” Jo took a deep breath, and Marc shivered before ushering Jo to a seat as Kevin did the same with Pascal, everyone else piling in to hear all the juicy details.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you.” Pascal was balanced on the edge of the seat, Kevin sitting next to him as Stoffel balanced on the arm, draped over Kevin as though he was part of the chair.

“You cheated on Jo?” Stoffel covered his mouth with his hands as Kevin nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

“No, he used all of our savings to buy a sex shop.” Jo felt Dany and Marc move in closer, surrounding him with hugs as Jo braced himself for a fight.

“Do you really think I would just buy a business without due diligence?” Pascal folded his arms, and Jo knew that glare, it was the one he used at work when senior managers ignored his advice because they thought they knew better, and were usually proved wrong. “This is what I do for a living.”

“I know, and I trust you, but…” Jo reached out for Pascal’s hand, hesitating before resting his on top of Pascal’s. “You should have told me, we’re meant to be a team.”

“One, all the other flats in our price range were unliveable. Two, this is a good solid business, and although we probably won’t end up millionaires with yachts and tropical islands, we can make a good living doing this. Three, I knew you would freak out about it being a sex shop.”

“I’m just…” Jo blushed, sitting back as he felt everyone staring at him, there was no way to finish his thought without sounding like a prude, which would only prove Pascal’s point.

But Kevin ended up filling the void. “You’re just a sexually repressed British guy.”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Jo nodded, the tension bubbling over as laughter, and he chuckled as Pascal looked relieved.

“And I love you all the same.” Pascal let Jo drag him closer, pulling him on to his lap as Dany put an arm around him, stopping him falling off Jo’s knee.

“I love you too.” Jo kissed the end of Pascal’s nose, and Pascal rushed in for a kiss, his tongue darting into his mouth as Jo tried not to groan in pleasure, but it felt so good.

“All good?” Marc darted out of his seat to get the pizza as Dany headed for the kitchen, returning with beer and cola just as Jo finally broke the kiss, and they were both grinning like idiots.

“This calls for a celebration orgy.” Kevin grinned, opening a can of beer and holding it up as everyone stared at him.

“Is everything sex with you?” Jo knew the answer just from the way that Stoffel smiled, leaning back in his chair with his legs spread as though he was waiting for someone to blow him.

Kevin raised an eyebrow, his grin set to maximum angel, and Jo couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think we should save that for later, much later, and eat the pizza while it’s still warm.”

“The offer stands.” Kevin winked as he reached out for a slice of pizza, stuffing it into his mouth as though he was trying to deep throat it.

Jo spluttered as he took a sip of his beer, making everyone laugh as he wiped away the dribble that had spilled down his chin.

“To new beginnings.” Jo held his can up high, he’d never had this many friends before, and he was so grateful for each and every one of them.

“New beginnings.”

*

Jo had planned on being curled up in bed with something other than a business outline and the last five years of accounts. But it was a good read, steady turnover and a loyal customer base that bought a whole load of things that Jo couldn’t picture, and was scared to search on the internet.

“Is there room in the bed for me?” Pascal stood by the door, his things still in cases, and Jo hurried to move all the papers out of the way, piling them on the floor to deal with tomorrow.

“Always.” Jo sat up, and Pascal rushed to undress, shivering as the cold air hit his perfect body. Even after a year of dating, Jo was still stunned that a guy as sweet and funny and gorgeous as Pascal was interested in a guy like him.

“So… what do you think of the business?” Pascal cuddled in, draping his leg over Jo’s hip as he nuzzled against Jo’s shoulder.

“It’s a smart investment.” Jo knew it would be, but reading over the numbers had calmed him, and at least now he knew exactly what he was getting himself in for.

“Told you so.” Pascal stuck his tongue out, his eyes wide with mischief as he stroked the trail of soft fuzzy hairs leading down to Jo’s cock.

“I never doubted you.” Jo knew that Pascal could tell a good business investment from a bad one, and that he wasn’t reckless enough to risk their savings, but he couldn’t help feel a little betrayed over the fact that he withheld all the details from him.

“I promise that I’ll make it all up to you.” Pascal bit his lip, his eyelashes fluttering as Jo stroked his back, and Jo’s hard cock pressed against the duvet, already leaking at the sight of Pascal looking angelic.

Jo’s gasps got more frequent as Pascal kissed and licked his way lower, his talented tongue flicking at his nipples as he arched his back. Pascal pulled back the duvet so he could kiss his way lower, his warm brown eyes had him locked in their gaze and Jo felt as though he was under his trance, hypnotised by his beauty.

Pascal trailed his fingers over Jo’s thigh, the edge of pain sending sparks through his body as Pascal’s hand slipped between his legs, gently caressing his balls before a finger slowly circled his hole, teasing as he tried to slide inside him, but Jo just winced in pain.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Pascal pushed at his hole one last time, but his muscles were clenched shut.

“It’s been a stressful few weeks.” Jo smiled, his legs falling open as he laid back against the pillow. “And it just means that you’re going to have to get down there and lick me until I’m all wet and open.”

“I love it when you’re bossy.” Pascal bit his lip, and Jo watched with baited breath as Pascal shuffled lower, settling under his leg as he lay on his side, giving Jo a nice view of his hard cock.

Jo let his eyes fall closed, handing himself over to Pascal as he nuzzled against his balls, trailing the lightest of kisses over his sensitive skin, and by the time he finally licked at his hole, Jo felt like he could come just from his tongue alone.

The first time Pascal had done anything like this to him, Jo had thought he was going to pass out with how hot it all was, gasping for air as he whimpered in pleasure, unable to believe how arousing and intimate it felt.

Pascal wrapped his fingers around Jo’s cock as his tongue slid inside him, impossibly long and filling him up to the hilt, moving in time with his hand, leaving Jo breathless as he squeezed Pascal’s rear. His groans vibrated through him, and Jo felt the sparks fly through his body, his muscles tensing as he grunted, hot come spilling out of him as Pascal’s tongue played with his oversensitive prostate.

“Am I forgiven?” Pascal grinned, licking his lips as Jo pulled him into a messy kiss.

“With sex that good? Definitely.” Jo grinned as Pascal cuddled in, the duvet wrapped tight around them as they both fell asleep with a smile on their face. Happy to spend the first night together in their new home.

***

Pascal had sent out emails to everyone on the customer list saying that they were open again under new management, and there had been a few regular orders to be filled, but apart from that it had all been quiet.

Jo cleaned the shop while Pascal made a few calls to suppliers, negotiating contracts so that they got the best possible deal, and Jo realised that Pascal had been waiting for this moment, the chance to run his own business his way.

And Jo, he was happy not to be unemployed, although he’d been vague about what kind of business he was co-owner of when he told his parents.

“I’ve spoken to most of the suppliers and I’ve left a couple of messages for the others.”

“Thank you.”

“How’s the cleaning going?”

“Floors swept and mopped, and shelves dusted down.”

“Aren’t you well behaved?” Pascal smirked, his eyes filled with mischief as Jo wondered if anyone would notice if they shut the shop for five minutes.

“For you I’d do anything.” Jo shuffled closer, smiling as he tried not to look at the stunning array of sex toys that lined the shelves.

“Would you count all the stock?”

“I was thinking of something sexier, but yes, I will check the stock levels.” Jo stuck his tongue out, leaning in for a kiss on his way to the stock room at the back.

He was sure that his eyes were on stalks by the end of the day, unable to process all the mind-boggling things that he’d seen over the course of the afternoon. But at least they had an accurate inventory, and a shop that was clean, the smell of rubber and leather becoming second nature to him now.

“All done?” Pascal peeked round the stock room door, a grin on his face as he held out a cup of tea.

“Yes, is that the shop closed for the day?” Jo reached out for his tea, letting out a content sigh as he took the first sip.

“Yes…” Pascal’s lips were stretched into a thin smile, and Jo knew that look.

“Don’t worry, it’s just the first day, people won’t have checked their emails yet.”

“True, there’s no way that they’re using their work email to get updates from a sex shop.”

“Exactly.” Jo snorted in laughter, a quick glance over the list had shown that it was mostly Gmail and Hotmail accounts, the sort that were almost disposable. “Things will pick up soon.”

The laughter bubbled over, and Jo found himself sniggering at the thought of people buying their lovers sex toys for Christmas. Although if looking through the books had taught him anything, it was that business did pick up around this time of the year.

*

That night, as the sun set and there was a chill in the air, Pascal pulled something out of the wardrobe, while Jo made himself comfy on the bed, still damp from his shower as the goose bumps rippled over his skin.

Jo couldn’t quite work out what they were at first, but then he saw them, the thing that had intrigued him all day. Bright blue beads of silicone that looked like sweets, the balls getting bigger and bigger, and Jo wasn’t sure that the last one would fit inside him, even with a generous amount of lube.

“I saw you eyeing these up, and I thought we could test out some of the merchandise.” Pascal grinned as he held them up high, and Jo felt his mouth go dry at the same time as his cock twitched. “Do you want to try them on me? Or would you like me to try them on you?”

Jo let out a needy gasp that was all the answer Pascal needed. Pascal bit down on his lip, a grin on his face as the light caught the silicone and reflected in Pascal’s eyes, making them sparkle with mischief, and Jo’s whole body shivered in anticipation. Jo lay back, letting his legs fall open as the sparks flew, and Jo felt his hole flutter just from the thought of being filled.

“You look beautiful all laid out for me.” Pascal dragged his eyes over Jo, grabbing the lube on the way to the bed. He took his time settling between Jo’s legs, a cheeky grin on his face as he made a show of slathering the beads in lube, and Jo wanted to scream at Pascal to get on with it. But where was the fun in that?

“I’m all yours.” Jo spread his legs wider, arching his hips as he lazily gave himself a few strokes, hoping that Pascal would see just how ready he was.

“Eager, I like it.” Pascal’s fingers brushed over the inside of Jo’s thighs, stopping just before they reached his hole, and Jo let out a needy whimper, his hole quivering, waiting to be filled.

Jo let his head fall back against the pillow, and Pascal shuffled closer, a slick finger circling his hole. Gasping as Pascal pushed the smallest bead inside him, the shape unusual, Jo clenched tight around it, allowing himself a moment to get used to it.

“Feel good?” Pascal grinned, stroking the edge of his hole as he slid another bead in, delighting in the way that Jo gasped and moaned.

“So good.” Jo blew Pascal a kiss, his tongue teasing at his lips as he felt the beads rubbing against that spot and leaving him breathless.

Pascal paused between each bead, smiling as Jo lay waiting, knowing that the more he wriggled the slower Pascal would go.

“You look so good with this tight little arse of yours filled.” Pascal’s fingers trailed around the edge of his hole as he slid another bead in, the width making Jo gasp, the stretch adding to the pleasure as he covered his face with his hands, a low moan escaping his lips.

The click of a cap made Jo peek between his fingers, watching as Pascal added more lube to the last bead, the one that looked far too big to fit inside him, and yet Jo knew that he wanted it, to feel what it was like to be stretched to his limits.

Jo spread his legs wider, and Pascal slowly pushed the bead inside him, Jo gasping as his body offered little resistance, swallowing it whole. He groaned as the beads settled, filling him up so nicely, and Pascal didn’t miss a beat, his plump lips wrapping around Jo’s hard cock. The warmth of his mouth had Jo’s head pressing back against the pillow, his chest heaving as he arched his back, gagging Pascal with his cock. Pascal kept on sucking, his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, cupping his balls as his talented tongue flicked at the tip.

After all the teasing, Jo knew that he wasn’t going to last long, but then Pascal started to pull out the beads and Jo came with such force that it caught him off guard, the warm fuzzy feeling morphing into a blissful haze, sparks flying through his body as he writhed on the bed, Pascal greedily swallowing every last drop.

Jo lay panting, unable to move as the aftershocks rippled through him, Pascal smiling as he slid the rest of the beads out of him, making him feel like he was coming all over again.

“Did you enjoy that?” Pascal stuck his tongue out, and Jo nodded, the grin on his face alone told Pascal exactly how much he loved the feeling of it. “I’ll add them to our collection.” Pascal smiled, and Jo nodded, his muscles limp as he rolled on to his side.

“I love you.” Pascal cuddled in, both of them sweaty and sticky, but neither of them could bear the thought of leaving the bed.

“I love you too.”

***

Four days later, Jo was starting to wonder if the business actually needed a shop. All their orders had been online, or over the phone, and although it made sense for there to be a physical place for customers to come by, maybe they didn’t need to be open every day.

Jo had just made another cup of tea when the buzzer for the door went off, the sound reminding Jo of a vibrator set to maximum, which up until a few days ago wasn’t something he ever thought he’d be able to recognise.

He studied the ID that was held up to the little camera, and he smiled when he saw who it belonged to – Dany.

Wandering in as though he was strolling through the park on a warm summer’s day, Dany smirked when he saw the ridiculously large dildo that was proudly displayed on top of the low shelves,

“Definitely not for beginners that one.” Dany eyed it suspiciously, and Jo snorted in laughter, wondering how the quiet guy in his office was the kinkiest of all the people he knew. “Still trying to get rid of your stiff upper lip?” Dany’s attempt at a British accent was painful, and Jo found himself smiling, glad that the tension was broken.

“Do you want a cup of tea?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks for coming by, I was starting to think the buzzer wasn’t working.” Jo shook his head, part of him had been relieved that he hadn’t had to deal with any customers yet, since he wasn’t sure that he could get through a conversation without being awkward about it.

“Most people are happy to order online, but I like to actually feel things before I buy them.” Dany ran his fingers over a leather whip, and Jo felt his cheeks burn.

“You’re here to buy?”

“Yes. And I’m here to see you too,” Dany blurted out, grinning as he picked up a wooden paddle.

Jo got a glimpse of Dany dressed head to toe in leather, Marc tied up on the bed with…

“Are you listening?” Dany waved his hand in front of him, and Jo coughed to cover his embarrassment.

“Sorry?”

“How’s business going?” Dany sat the paddle on the counter, still admiring it as Jo tried to get his mouth to work.

Jo took a deep breath, automatically reaching for his cup of tea out of habit. “Surely Pascal told you that we haven’t had many customers, isn’t that why you’re here?”

“I haven’t spoken to Pascal since the other night.”

“Oh, so you were serious when you said you were here to buy… things.” Jo slurped at his tea, trying to maintain eye contact even though his mind was telling him to look at something, anything other than Dany’s eyes. He’d never noticed that they were green, he’d have assumed they were brown, and the spots of hazel shone like a fire burning within his soul.

“You can say the words, sex toys.” Dany laughed, a deep rumble that made Jo feel less awkward, and he hung his head as he smiled.

“Sex toys.” Jo bit his lip, his accent made the words sound positively filthy, and Dany let out a groan that would have Pascal unleashing his death stare out of jealousy.

“See, nothing bad happened.” Dany smiled, waving his hand over the shop as though he was King of the Dildos.

“I’m just not used to talking about sex.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Dany raised an eyebrow, and Jo snorted in laughter, it wasn’t often that someone could out-sarcasm a Brit.

“So…”

Dany downed the last of his tea, and Jo went to fetch new ones just so that he could assemble all of his thoughts. Jo wanted answers to the questions that had been plaguing him for the last few days, but he didn’t want to pry into a friend’s sex life. Although, if Dany was offering, who was he to refuse?

Sitting the two cups of tea down on the counter, Jo pulled up a couple of chairs, and Dany made himself comfy, lounging back in the chair as though it was something far more luxurious than a cheap plastic fold out.

“Ask away.” Dany winked, and Jo blushed, hesitating before letting all the questions spill out.

It felt like a weight off his shoulders to talk about all the things that he’d wanted to ask, and his teenage self was having a field day.

He was envious of the way Dany could talk about sex without being ashamed, so secure and confident in his desires, and every time that he mentioned Marc his eyes lit up.

“What do you like about it?” Jo felt his heart rate spike when Dany paused, but then a grin slowly spread across his face, and he crossed his legs in such a way that it could conveniently hide any unwanted bulges.

“Having Marc in control is such a rush, and the pain only makes the pleasure even sweeter.” Dany’s eyes were black with lust, a thin halo of green all that remained of his normally vibrant eyes.

And then his phone buzzed, and Dany let out a different sort of groan. The disappointed kind.

“There’s a job across town.” Dany scrolled down, shaking his head as he read it. “Sixty quid for two hours work.”

“Have fun.” Jo smiled as Dany looked at the paddle, and Jo rushed to put it in a bag for him. “Take it, enjoy.”

Dany chuckled as he stuffed it into his rucksack, a grin on his face, and Jo knew that he was already picturing the fun that he was going to have with it.

“Thanks, I’ll tell you all the details tomorrow.” Dany waved as he dashed out of the door, and Jo smiled.

One happy customer, and he no longer felt like he would spontaneously combust if he talked about sex.

Today was shaping up to be a good day.

*

Pascal got home just as Jo was dozing off. He’d been to visit a few friends, and since the shop wasn’t busy it didn’t need both of them standing around all day.

The bed dipped as Pascal slid in next to him, his warmth radiating out as Jo wrapped his arms around him, snuggling in close so that he could kiss the back of his neck.

“Busy day?”

“One customer. Dany.”

“Not a surprise.” Pascal snorted in laughter as he pulled Jo’s arm around him, using him like a blanket.

“We had a nice long chat about all things kinky.”

“Really?” Pascal wriggled round in the bed so that he could look Jo in the eyes, the dim orange glow of the streetlight making him look otherworldly.

“Yes, and I realised that we’ve never really talked about anything like that.”

“Like fantasies?” Pascal licked his lips, leaning in for a kiss, slow and passionate, their bodies rubbing together. “Tell me everything.”

“I like it when you’re in charge.”

Pascal let out a low groan, a noise of pure lust that had Jo rock hard, and he was on top of Jo before he had a chance to process what was going on, his legs falling open out of reflex, Pascal settling between them with a grin on his face.

“You like this? Me in control.” Pascal grinned as he ground down against Jo’s hard cock, delighting in the way that he gasped.

“I love it.” Jo put his arms above his head, grabbing on to the bars of the headboard as he bit down on his lip.

“Tell me how much you want it.” Pascal reached out for the lube, slicking up his cock as Jo’s eyes lit up.

“I want your big fat cock inside me, stretching me wide as I beg for more.” Jo gasped as the tip of Pascal’s cock pressed against his hole.

“You want this?”

“I want it rough.” Jo compressed his lips, it was something that he’d never told Pascal about, but he’d fantasised about it. “I want you to fuck me into the mattress.”

Pascal growled, and Jo wrapped his legs around Pascal’s waist, pressing his cock firmly against his hole.

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Pascal leant down for a kiss, his lips lingering as he rocked his hips, not yet pushing in, teasing Jo until he begged for more.

“I want you now.”

Pascal thrust in without warning, his slick cock feeling impossibly large as Jo’s eyes rolled back in his head, his back arching up to meet Pascal. Biting down on his lip he started to think that Pascal’s cock would never end, and he forced himself to breathe, the burn making way to pleasure as Pascal bottomed out.

“Look at me.” Pascal stroked the side of his face, and Jo’s eyes flew open, staring into Pascal’s soul as he clenched around him, spurring him into action.

Pascal towered over him, his muscles bulging as he pulled back until just the tip was left inside him before slamming back in. It felt like he was going deeper every time, leaving Jo breathless as he begged for more.

The mixture of pleasure and pain, the feeling of being so completely full had Jo rock hard, his cock leaking, and he felt like he could come just from Pascal’s glorious cock.

Jo fought to keep his eyes open, his chest heaving with ragged breaths as Pascal nudged that spot with every thrust, leaving him seeing stars as he felt his whole body tense in anticipation, waiting for that magic touch.

Pascal changed the angle slightly, the entire length of his cock pressing against his prostate as he slid back in, and Jo shuddered as warm come spurted out of him, his muscles clenched tight around Pascal who was gasping and groaning through his own climax, Jo’s tight hole milking every last drop of come out of him.

They were both grinning like idiots when Pascal slumped down onto Jo, both of them breathing heavily as they recovered from the most spectacular love making that Jo had ever experienced.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Jo took a deep breath, and his muscles squeezed Pascal out of him, making them both hiss at the loss before giggling at the funny sounds.

“You only have to say the word, and my cock is all yours.”

Pascal cuddled in around him, lazily kissing at the back of his neck of they got comfy.

“I wonder how Dany got on with his new toy…?”

*

Dany loved being in position. Naked, on his hands and knees, his forehead resting against the bed. He took a deep breath as he settled, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. The cool metal of the handcuffs warmed against his skin, and he waited patiently for Marc to begin. A shiver ran down his spine and he could feel the goose bumps rippling over his skin.

“You look so beautiful like this, on display for me.”

Dany smiled, he wasn’t to talk unless he needed to use his safe word, but he liked it that way. He loved hearing Marc’s voice, soft yet commanding.

When they first met they talked all night, and Dany fell in love with Marc’s voice, and his smile, and his body.

The sound of the paddle hitting the bed post sent a wave of pleasure through Dany’s body, and he felt his cock twitch in anticipation, his hole fluttering as he waited for it to be filled.

Soft and gentle had never really been Dany’s thing, but thanks to Marc he’d come to learn that he could have it all, and that the gentle teasing first only made things hotter.

“This tight little hole of yours is going to look so good when its filled.” Marc let his fingers trail between Dany’s cheeks, his breath warm against his sensitive skin, and Dany buried his face in the pillow, muffling his breathless moans.

Even without being able to see Marc, Dany knew that he was smiling as he hovered behind him. There would be lube and a butt plug laid out on the bed, Marc was meticulous, and that extended to every aspect of his life.

It was one of the many things that Dany loved about him.

Smiling to himself at the sound of lube squirting out, he spread his legs a little wider, taking a deep breath, the familiar smell of the washing powder calming him.

The cool silicone of the plug was pressing at his hole, and Dany gripped at the sheets, waiting for the moment when the feeling of blunt pressure gave way to a nice stretch, and the plug would fill him up to the hilt.

Marc gave him a minute to adjust before twisting the plug, shooting pleasure through Dany’s body as he clenched around it.

“You’ve to keep that in while I whip you.” Marc pushed at the plug, and Dany gasped, gripping the plug tight as he fought to stop it slipping out. “You know the punishment if it slips out.”

Marc gave him a playful slap on the bum, a tease of what was to come, and Dany realised it had been a while since he’d been filled. Lately Marc had been begging for his cock, and he couldn’t say no to Marc when he used those big brown eyes of his to persuade him.

Dany was slapped out of his thoughts, Marc’s large hand leaving an angry red mark on his bum, warming up his skin for the paddle.

“Five more and then I’ll give you a taste of what you really want.” Marc kissed Dany’s sensitive skin, leaving a wet mark that he blew cold air over just to watch him shiver.

Dany gasped with each sting of Marc’s hand, the regular rhythm allowing him to breathe between each strike, settling into bed as he held his arse up high, his muscles clenching around the plug with each slap of skin on skin.

“Twenty hits, and if you’re good, you can have your reward.” Marc let his leaking cock trail over Dany’s raw skin, making him shiver in pleasure at the thought of just how good Marc’s cock would feel inside him once he was all stretched and open.

The crack of leather against wood rumbled through the bed frame, making Dany groan, a thin sheen of sweat already covering his body, and they were only just beginning.

“I love you.”

Dany relaxed as the sound of the paddle rushing through the air sent shivers down his spine, hits against tense muscles always stung more. The firm wood slammed against his skin, the pleasure and pain mixing together to leave him floating on a haze of endorphins, and he smiled as he waited for the next hit.

Each slap of the paddle was a rush, his skin stinging between strikes and Marc paused for a second, the bed dipping as he sat down, and Dany held his breath, the anticipation building as he wondered what Marc would do next.

“Your pale skin looks so pretty when it’s marked.” Marc ran his fingernails over Dany’s sensitive skin, his muscles tensing as the pain shot through his body, and his cock was loving every second of it. “You’re all mine.”

Dany loved hearing that, he loved being Marc’s, and he clenched tight around the plug as Marc tugged on it, his slick hole struggling to keep it in. Marc jabbed the plug back in, Dany gasping as the base pressed up against his hole, and he was still reeling from the sensation of it when Marc landed the next hit.

The paddle struck the base of the plug square on, and Dany winced in pain, his muscles tense as he gripped at the sheets. Dany was worried that Marc would use their safe word, the pain was unexpected but tolerable, and to his relief Marc didn’t break the scene.

“Two more strikes, and then you can have your reward.”

Dany relaxed his body, and the next strike was softer, giving him a minute to catch his breath before the final strike.

Marc always put all of his effort into the final hit, making sure that Dany would feel the spanking for days. Dany loved that feeling, knowing that every time he felt the bruises it would bring a smile to his face.

The crack of wood against skin was so loud that it startled Dany, a low moan escaping his lips as he clenched tight around the plug, desperate to keep it inside him. His cock was leaking and he needed his release.

“You did good, now it’s time for your reward.” Marc yanked the plug out, and Dany bit down on the pillow, hissing at the loss.

Dany knew that Marc would already be lubed up and rock hard, and he wasn’t disappointed. Marc’s thick hard cock felt blunt as it pressed at his slick and open hole, gently teasing him before bottoming out with one smooth thrust, taking Dany’s breath away as he shivered in pleasure, the heat of Marc’s cock so warm compared to the cool silicone plug.

“You feel so good around me.” Marc dragged his nails over Dany’s back as he pounded away, slapping against his sensitive skin, the pace unrelenting, and Dany loved every second of it, his body pushed to the limit as he arched his back, making sure that Marc hit that spot that left him seeing stars with every thrust.

Dany grinned, Marc was close, his moans so loud that he was surely waking the neighbours, and Dany clenched around him, dragging him over the edge as he filled him up with come.

It only took one stroke to have Dany coming hard, his whole body shuddering in pleasure, the warmth spreading through him as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Marc’s softening cock hit all the right spots, rubbing against his oversensitive prostate, and Dany’s vision went white, his breathing shallow and his muscles limp.

“I love you.” Marc slowly slid out of him, kissing at his back before rolling Dany on to his side, and Dany tried to speak but he was going to take a while to recover from sex that good.

Dany nuzzled against Marc, cuddling in to his shoulder as Marc’s fingers traced the curve of his back, sending ripples of pleasure through his body and leaving Dany grinning.

Even after ten minutes, and lot of hugs and kisses, Dany could only manage two words.

“Thank you.”

***

Pascal was a natural with the customers, able to talk about all things kinky without blushing, or tripping over his words.

He also managed to tow the line between flirting and friendly, which Jo was having trouble with. It seemed like his accent did a lot of the flirting for him, which he’d never realised before now. Although that did explain a lot of the strange social interactions that he’d had in the past. People had been flirting with him, and he’d been so oblivious that he must have seemed rude.

Pascal was chatting away to a couple so beautiful that they looked like they could be the stars of the pornographic films that they sold here. The taller man looked like he was a Viking warrior, but his effortless smile said that he was only like that in the bedroom. His boyfriend was a swathe of thick dark hair and eyes filled with mischief, lovingly gazing at his boyfriend as though they were newly in love.

“These are great, Jo loves them.” Pascal winked at him, holding up the anal beads and Jo spluttered, spraying tea everywhere as he blushed. “He’s quiet now, but he’s loud in the bedroom.”

The customers laughed along with Pascal, and Jo felt the blush on his cheeks spread over his entire body. If he’d been naked he’d have looked like a lobster.

Jo was still spluttering when the customers came to buy their purchases, an interesting selection of things including a set of butt plugs, the anal beads, and a generous sized bottle of lube.

The blush had gone down enough for him to stammer goodbye, and Pascal dragged his eyes over him as the customers left, leaving Jo both angry and turned on all at the same time.

“I can’t believe you said that to the customers.”

“You know they love it.” Pascal winked, and Jo nodded, they were as much a part of the shop as the displays or the stock.

“You’re meant to love me.”

“How about I make it up to you?” Pascal sunk to his knees, licking at his lips as he unzipped Jo’s jeans.

They had no idea when the next customer would appear at the door, but the thrill of being caught had Jo rock hard, and Jo stuffed his hand into his mouth as Pascal started to greedily suck, slurping and moaning like a porn star as Jo gasped for air, his balls tight as his muscles clenched tight, filling Pascal’s mouth with come.

The buzzer for the door made them both jump, and Pascal licked his lips clean, both of them giggling as Jo hurried to zip up his jeans.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

It got easier after that, Jo using his accent as a selling tool, and it helped that there was a steady stream of customers that came through the shop, most of them regulars.

And then one day he saw a familiar face, but Jo was sure that he’d never been in the store before.

Jo put down the box that he was unpacking, taking a break from pricing and tagging the collars as the customer strode up to the counter.

“Hi.” His voice was soft with a hint of a German accent, and his smile was reassuring.

“Hi, how can I help you?” Jo found himself dragging his eyes over the customer, his eyes drawn to the bulge in his jeans as he leant against the counter, bending over so that his arse was on display. He oozed confidence, and Jo wished that he knew his secret.

Scurrying back to the counter, Jo caught sight of a DVD cover, and a familiar face stared back at him.

Nico Hülkenberg, aka the Hulk, porn star extraordinaire, who featured in a lot of the films that they sold.

Jo knew that he’d been staring for too long, and he looked up to see Nico standing close by, raising an eyebrow as he smirked.

“Have you seen my work?”

Jo paused for a second, he thought about lying, but that was an easy way to lose customers.

“No, actually. I don’t watch a lot of porn.”

“Odd choice of profession.”

“I’m the new owner. Co-owner. My boyfriend and I, we’re running the place now.” Jo cursed his awkwardness, but at least it was genuine, and Nico seemed to respond well to that.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Nico.” He put his hand out to shake, and Jo took it, amazed by how warm his hands were.

“Jo.”

“Would you like a recommendation?”

“Sure.”

Nico looked into Jo’s eyes as though he was able to read his mind, and Jo blushed at the intensity of the eye contact, simultaneously lost in Nico’s eyes and desperate to look at something else.

“Are you gay? Bi?”

“Bi.” Jo froze, it wasn’t something he talked about very often, and apart from family and close friends, he hadn’t told anyone.

“Me too.” Nico’s hand hovered over two cases, and in the end he picked up both of them. “I think these two should hit the spot for you. They’re not as hardcore as some of my other films, but they build to a nice climax.” Nico exhaled through his nose, smiling at his own joke, and Jo found himself smiling back, dazzled by Nico’s piercing blue eyes.

“Thank you.” Jo looked down as he took the DVDs out of his hand, before remembering that he was the shop owner, and he was meant to be the one helping Nico. “So, how can I help you today?”

“I have an order that should be ready to pick up.”

“Let me just go check in the back.” Jo scurried into action, leaving the films under the counter for later as he headed through to the stock room.

But there was nothing marked with Nico’s name, or his porn name.

“I can’t find anything, what was it that you ordered?”

Nico pulled a piece of paper out of his jeans pocket, it was crumpled, but Jo could clearly see that it was a print out of their order confirmation screen.

“Oops. It’s in my husband’s name.”

Jo caught sight of the plain wedding ring, and the name was one that he’d seen only minutes ago on the movie cases.

“Wow, you’re married to your co-star?”

“Yes, five years now, we met on a job.”

“That’s so sweet, I met my boyfriend at work.” Jo smiled, caught in Nico’s gaze again, and he looked down, but his eyes were focused on Nico’s bulge, even unaroused it was sizable. Nico had a knowing smile, and Jo coughed to hide his embarrassment. “I’ll just go and get your order.”

Jo found the box, and a smile crossed his face, he’d wondered who would order a whole crate of fisting lube, but now he had his answer.

He couldn’t keep the strange grin off his face when he reappeared in the shop, but Nico’s grin said that he was enjoying it all.

“Thanks.” Nico tucked the box under his arm, and Jo stood awkwardly, the goods had been paid for.

“Is there anything else I can help you with today?”

“I think this is going to be enough for a while.” Nico raised an eyebrow, before his soft laugh broke the tension. “But I’ll see you when I drop off our new movies.”

“I can’t wait.” Jo knew that he probably sounded star struck, but he couldn’t quite get his brain to function around Nico.

“Enjoy the films.” Nico winked at him as he wandered out of the door, and Jo mumbled something in response, but he wasn’t sure what.

His brain had melted, he’d just met a porn star, and they were charming and down to earth.

He couldn’t wait to tell Pascal.

*

Pascal came down to help Jo close up, and he saw the films sitting under the counter.

“Are these for a customer?”

“No, the Hulk came in today and he recommended that I watch them.”

Pascal studied the cases, the images on the outside revealing but not explicit, and neither of them said much about the films. “Do you want to watch them tonight?”

“I figured I should really see what we’re selling.” Jo stuck his tongue out, and Pascal smiled.

Pascal took his hand, leading him up to the sofa, and Jo felt butterflies in his stomach, the excitement bubbling over.

They made themselves comfy, Pascal cuddling into him as Jo sat with a strange look on his face, a curious half-smile that made him look like he was plotting world domination.

Pascal hit play, and Jo wasn’t sure what to expect. He’d only seen the odd glimpse of porn, and it wasn’t something that had ever intrigued him. But now, it felt thrilling.

The film started, and Jo felt his heart rate quicken, but it started like any other film. Two guys, wearing clothes, one of which was Nico, and another guy that Jo didn’t recognise, but it wasn’t Nico’s husband, Paul.

It had a teen movie feel to it, Nico playing the foreign exchange student, his thick glasses clearly his own, but worn for effect, rather than the contact lenses he was wearing when he came into the shop earlier. The characters were talking about their crushes, and although they were both ridiculously hot guys, it could easily have been the start of a non-explicit movie.

The dialogue wasn’t bad, although his only point of reference was the innuendos in the _Carry On_ films, which wasn’t really what he thought of as sexy.

And then Paul walked in, and Jo’s cock twitched, now they were getting to the action.

Pascal shifted beside him, spreading his legs a little wider as he sat back, and Jo reached out to rest his hand on Pascal’s leg, delighting in the little gasp that escaped his lips. Jo was fascinated by the way that Pascal stared at the film with such intensity, his eyelashes fluttering and his breathing shallow. Pascal’s pulse quickened as he sucked in a breath, and Jo looked back to the tv to see Nico and Paul splashing around in the water, swimming after each other in a playful manner.

Jo let his hand inch closer to the bulge in Pascal’s jeans, not wanting to speak for fear of breaking the trance that Pascal was in, and the way that he sighed had Jo reaching down into his jeans, the fabric creaking as he started to stroke himself.

Pascal fumbled with the buttons on his jeans, pulling them down just enough so that his cock could spring free, and Jo ducked down without hesitation, taking all of Pascal into his mouth until the tip was hitting the back of his throat. Sucking away hard and fast, Jo felt Pascal’s fingers tug at his hair, stroking little circles as Jo settled into a nice pace.

Jo had always loved how Pascal’s cock felt against his tongue, so thick and heavy, quivering against his lips as the taste of him filled his mouth, making him gag as he struggled to swallow it all down. The salty taste always had Jo rock hard, and he gave himself one last stroke as he licked Pascal clean. Coming with a grunt, Pascal pulled Jo up into a messy kiss, tasting himself from Jo’s lips, his talented tongue seeking out every last drop.

Pascal sat back as he caught his breath, and Jo noticed that the credits to the film were rolling in the background.

“We missed most of the film.”

“I guess we’ll just have to watch it again.” Pascal leant in for another kiss, soft and tender, his smile pressed against Jo’s as he hit the play button on the remote.

***

“We’re rushed off our feet.” Pascal slumped down on the sofa, even though it was ten at night, it was the first break that he’d had all day, rushing to fill the internet orders so that they could be picked up for delivery tomorrow.

“We’ve got the money to hire an employee.”

“I think I know the perfect person.” Jo grabbed his phone out of his pocket, sending a text to the one person he knew that would get a thrill out of working in a sex shop. He got an answer straight away, and he grinned at his phone. “They’re going to start tomorrow.”

*

Jo opened up the shop to see Dany leaning on the wall by the door, his collar the least shocking thing about his outfit. The mesh vest with nothing underneath, even though it was the coldest March on record, made Jo shiver on Dany’s behalf. And the PVC trousers that appeared to be painted on made his long lanky legs look even thinner.

“You like?” Dany raised an eyebrow as Jo dragged his eyes over him. For all that they’d talked about it, he’d never seen this side of Dany.

“At least you wore a coat.” Jo smiled, the black ankle length trench coat made him look like he’d escaped from the matrix, but compared to the things that were inside the shop, Dany’s outfit was almost conservative.

“Thanks for this.” Dany made himself comfy as Jo got him a cup of tea. “I was starting to think that I was going to be a temp forever.”

“We could do with someone to upgrade our website, and make some changes to the payment system so that customers can store details.”

“Oh.” Dany pulled his coat around himself, and Jo felt guilty for not really explaining anything before Dany showed up.

“I could also do with some help on the shop floor.” Jo reached out to rest his hand on Dany’s knee, watching him relax as he sipped at his tea. “I’m still learning the ropes with all the bondage gear, no pun intended.”

The corner of Dany’s lips twitched up in a smile, if there was one thing he was better with than computers, it was the seemingly never-ending array of whips, cuffs, and restraints.

Footsteps trailing down the stairs announced Pascal’s arrival, and he peeked around the door, stopped in his tracks by the sight of Dany.

“Hi, Dany. Nice outfit.” Pascal smiled, leaning against the door frame as he gazed at Jo. “Kevin’s coming in today to get a few things for Stoffel’s birthday.”

“Stoffel’s a lucky boy.” Dany’s voice dripped with lust, and Jo knew that the customers were going to love him, and not just for the lovely view.

“I think this all going to work out perfectly.” Pascal blew Jo a kiss, disappearing off up to the little office that they had in their spare room.

“It’s going to be a good day.”

*

Kevin strolled in less than an hour after he woke up, at gone two in the afternoon, and Jo was almost envious of him. And then he remembered that he couldn’t even draw a stick figure convincingly, and he would probably starve to death before he made money as an artist.

“I want something that says both ‘I will love you forever,’ and ‘I want to ravage you until you can’t walk straight.’” Kevin’s angelic grin was in stark contrast to his bright blue eyes that had a glint of mischief in them, and he glanced over the shelves filled with kinky things as though he was Charlie and he’d just been given the keys to the chocolate factory.

“I know the perfect thing.” Dany shot out of his seat, shrugging off his coat before darting across to a shelf at the far side of the shop.

Kevin followed, and Jo downed the last of his tea before joining them. Dany stood admiring their selection of sex toys, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other resting on his chin.

“What size is Stoffel?” Dany’s finger hovered over a slim silicone cock ring, before shaking his head.

“You don’t mean height do you?” Jo followed Dany’s eyes to the metal cock ring that he was focused on.

“About this width.” Kevin held his finger and thumb in a circle, the nails overlapping, but it was still a nice thick cock that Stoffel had.

“Nice.” Dany nodded in appreciation, rummaging through all the packages to find the right one. “This will be the perfect one for him.”

Kevin grinned so wide that his face looked like it would split in two, reaching out for the box with trembling hands as he admired it.

“Bonus points if you get down on one knee and propose with it, before sucking, fucking and riding him until he can’t remember his name.” Dany blew him a kiss, and Kevin nodded, his smile growing as Jo watched the idea grow in his mind.

“I’ve been thinking of proposing for a while now.”

“I’m going to get beers from upstairs, and then we are going to celebrate.” Jo rushed in for a hug, giving Kevin a kiss on the cheek before dashing up the stairs. He flew through the flat with such speed that Pascal ran into the kitchen with fear in his eyes.

“Everything okay?”

“Kevin’s going to propose to Stoffel…” Jo paused for dramatic effect, a grin on his face as Pascal made cute noises. “With a cock ring.”

“I expected nothing less from Kevin.” Pascal sniggered, helping Jo carry the beers back down to the shop, where Dany and Kevin had made themselves comfy on the chairs by the till, both happily chatting away.

“Congratulations.” Pascal went in for a hug as Jo opened the beers using the counter, catching the foam with his mouth before it bubbled over.

“You must look amazing sucking cock.” Dany licked his lips as Pascal gave him a playful nudge, and Jo felt his cheeks redden, but he wasn’t awkward around sex anymore.

“I do.” Jo stuck his tongue out, and Pascal looked proud of him, which made Jo blush all over again.

Pascal handed out the beers before making himself comfy on Jo’s lap, draped over him as though he was going to fall asleep on his shoulder, his breath warm against his neck.

“To love.” Dany held up his beer, and everyone else did the same, the bottles clinking together as they all smiled and giggled.

“To love.”

It was nice just hanging out with friends, and Kevin was still smiling and chatting when Marc came to pick up a tipsy Dany, joining in the celebrations with a can of Red Bull, since he had to go back to work in the evening.

By the time Kevin was ready to leave, the sun had set, and he left so that he could meet Stoffel at the train station before heading home.

“Night, guys.” Kevin grinned as he tried to stand up, gravity winning the first round as he slumped back into the chair. “I’ll text you all the details tomorrow.” Kevin winked, and Jo was sure that he got a glimpse of a halo as he headed towards the door.

“Have fun.”

“I will.” Kevin waved goodbye as he walked out of the store, and Jo was sure that Stoffel was going to have a very happy birthday indeed.

*

Kevin couldn’t keep the smile off his face, and Stoffel had looked at him with a mixture of amusement and confusion for the entire walk back from the train station.

The second they were in the door, Stoffel’s lips were on his, pressing him against the wall with such force that it knocked the air out of his lungs, making him groan as he grabbed at Stoffel, pulling him closer as their kiss got more passionate.

“Want to take this to the bed?” Stoffel stared into his eyes before leaning in for another kiss, and Kevin nodded, as if the answer would be anything other than yes.

Kevin took his rucksack with him to the bedroom, which earned him a funny look from Stoffel, and Kevin felt his heart pound as he wondered if it was better to propose now, or when he was naked.

Everything was better naked.

“Happy Birthday, my love.” Kevin slung his bag down, slipping off his shoes as he dragged Stoffel into a messy kiss before pushing him back on to the bed.

Stripping off each piece of clothing as though he was waiting for Stoffel to stuff dollar bills into his boxers, he danced along to a silent song, thrusting his hips and waggling his bum, batting away Stoffel’s hand every time he tried to touch him.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Kevin stuck his tongue out, dancing around in nothing but his boxers, and Stoffel rushed to strip off his clothes, flinging them off as though they were burning his skin.

“Better?” Stoffel threw his boxers in Kevin’s direction, and he sat back down on the edge of the bed with his legs spread, giving himself a few strokes, and Kevin knew that it was the perfect moment.

He slipped out of his boxers as he grabbed the cock ring out of his bag, hiding it behind his back as he dropped to his knees in front of Stoffel.

“Stoffel Vandoorne, would you marry me?” Kevin held out the ring, so comically large in this situation, and he felt his heart pound as Stoffel’s eyes went wide.

“Are you serious?”

“I want to spend the rest of my life sucking, fucking, and riding you.” Kevin snorted in laughter, the nerves spilling out, and he struggled to keep his breathing even, his hands trembling as Stoffel’s smile grew.

“Yes.” Stoffel dragged Kevin up into a messy kiss, teeth clashing as they both grinned, their love shining out.

“Yes?” Kevin leant back so that he could look into Stoffel’s eyes, and he saw nothing but happiness.

“Yes.” Stoffel stuck his tongue out, before leaning in for another kiss. “Are you going to get the lube and put it on for me?” Stoffel lay back on the bed, his cock twitching in anticipation.

Kevin rushed into action, lubing up the cock ring as Stoffel watched in fascination, the metal glinting in the light. The ring slipped easily over Stoffel’s half-hard cock, the cool metal making him shiver as Kevin settled between his legs, his grin growing as he gave Stoffel a couple of strokes.

“You look gorgeous like this, all mine.” Kevin’s grin grew, and he licked his lips before ducking down to suck at Stoffel’s cock, delighting at the way that it hardened against his tongue, filling his mouth as the tip nudged the back of this throat.

“I’m all yours, for as long as you want me.” Stoffel’s fingers were twisting in his hair, his words punctuated by gasps as his head pressed back against the pillow, and Kevin grinned in satisfaction.

Slick fingers pressed at Stoffel’s hole, and Kevin waited for him to beg before pushing in, his muscles clenched tight around him, and he eased off with his mouth as he slowly worked Stoffel open.

“You are a beautiful cock-sucking angel.” Stoffel gasped as Kevin’s tongue slid under his foreskin, and Kevin reached back, opening himself up in preparation. He loved the way that his moans vibrated around Stoffel’s cock, making him gasp in pleasure.

It was the best view in the world, Stoffel’s nicely toned chest heaving as he whimpered and moaned, his mouth hanging open, beautifully framed by moist lips. Kevin loved having power over him, being able to reduce a sex god like Stoffel to a panting and needy mess was one of his greatest achievements in life.

Kevin grinned as he pulled his fingers out, making Stoffel gasp, and he wasted no time slicking up his cock, hoisting Stoffel’s legs over his shoulders as he growled.

“Fuck me hard.” Stoffel grinned, knowing that Kevin would do as he was told, and Kevin pushed in without warning, bottoming out in one smooth thrust that had Stoffel’s eyes rolling back in his head.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Even after opening him up, Stoffel was still snug around him, so warm and silky, and Kevin tested the waters with a couple of gentle thrusts before pounding into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin almost as loud as Stoffel grunting.

“I’m close.” Stoffel’s knuckles were white, his jaw clenched and his muscles tense, his whole body crying out for his release, and Kevin knew that it would be cruel to make him wait any longer.

He tugged the cock ring off as he pulled out, Stoffel relaxing as Kevin put his legs back down, but nothing could have prepared Stoffel for what Kevin did next.

Kevin straddled Stoffel, his slick hole hovering over Stoffel’s rock hard cock, and he sank down on to him, gasping and moaning as he took every last inch of him, so thick and hard and he felt like he could come just from his cock inside of him.

“I fucking love your cock.” Kevin gasped as he adjusted to the stretch, Stoffel holding his hips as they started to rock.

“I hope that’s not all that you love.” Stoffel smiled as he pulled Kevin down into a kiss, changing the angle so that he was nudging against that spot with each thrust of his hips, and Kevin gasped for air, fireworks dancing in front of his eyes as sparks flew through his body.

Kevin’s breathing was too ragged to kiss, gasping for air as he sat up, riding Stoffel like a bucking bronco machine, and he felt a tight warmth gathering in his groin, his hard cock leaking, begging for attention.

“Fill me up with your come.” Kevin reached down to give himself a couple of strokes, amazed by how much come spurted out of him, splashing Stoffel’s chest with warm droplets, and his body clenched tight around him, pushing Stoffel over the edge. They were clinging to each other as Stoffel rode out his orgasm, their sweaty bodies sliding easily against each other, and they both giggled as they caught their breath.

“I promise I’ll get you a more appropriate ring for our wedding.” Kevin laughed, cuddling in to Stoffel as their chests heaved, it was going to take them a while to recover from sex that good.

“I think we can find a use for it on our honeymoon.” Stoffel nuzzled against Kevin, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss as he stroked his hair. Kevin yawned, his eyelids drooping, and Stoffel smiled, Kevin was always sleepy after sex.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*

Jo was dozing on the sofa when his phone buzzed, and he smiled to himself when he saw who it was.

“Is that Kevin?” Pascal snuggled closer, and Jo shook his head.

“No, Stoffel. He says thank you, and that we’re invited to the wedding.”

“We’ve never talked about marriage…” Pascal paused, but Jo just grinned.

“For now, I’m happy living in sin.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
